Pequeno Cupido
by Lab Girl
Summary: Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Pequeno Cupido**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP (Marina ou Nina, para os íntimos)  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, **BIPTHC!9 BIPTHC!38 BIPTHC!44 NFF**, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Nehnuma - por incrível que pareça!  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x24, 4x25, 5x1 e 5x4  
**Capítulos:** ?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.

**Nota da autora:** Esta fic foi feita especialmente para o _Projeto Bones in Picture... the history continues, _do fórum Need For Fic. Foi baseada nas tiras #38 e 44, e na figura #9. Não é a primeira fic que escrevo com Parker, mas é a primeira que me atrevo a publicar. Portanto, rolou uma certa insegurança, que só diminuiu com a ajuda da minha Power-Beta, Marina. Então, já sabem quem procurar caso a fic esteja um desastre, pois foi ela quem garantiu que estava no ponto de ser publicada (risada malvada!).

Brincadeiras à parte, esta é uma história leve e bem humorada, que eu espero que curtam! Ah, comentários me farão atualizar mais rápido =)

* * *

"Eu quero um irmãozinho" Parker soltou.

Simples assim. Sem prévio aviso. Sem alarde. Como se estivesse pedindo mais fritas com milk-shake.

"Devia pedir a sua mãe" Booth pigarreou, rebatendo na tentativa de se livrar da batata quente que o filho acabava de jogar em suas mãos.

"A mamãe diz que um filho já é suficiente... pede pra Bones!"

Booth engasgou com o café, o líquido quente queimando seus lábios e espirrando sobre a mesa.

"O quê?" conseguiu balbuciar, tossindo enquanto pegava um guardanapo a fim de limpar a bagunça.

Ele devia ter ouvido mal.

Mas, para sua pouca sorte, Booth sabia que sua audição estava perfeita, tinha feito um check-up no dia anterior.

"A Bones é incrível! Quando eu quis a piscina, ela nos deu as chaves dela!" o garoto ponderou, como se fosse muito lógica sua associação.

"Claro! Crianças... chaves... são quase a mesma coisa!" Booth murmurou, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Se seu filho ao menos soubesse como havia chegado perto de realizar seu desejo. Não fossem as sérias questões emocionais que isso envolveu para ele, na época, quase o fazendo surtar, a possibilidade de ter um outro filho – com Bones – teria sido concretizada.

"Todos os meus amigos têm um irmão ou uma irmã" Parker murmurou, esticando os braços sobre a mesa, segurando o grande copo de milk-shake entre as mãos, olhando para os próprios dedos que tamborilavam no objeto. "Alguns têm até dois ou três."

"Um já não seria o bastante pra você?" Booth se ouviu perguntar enquanto limpava a bagunça que o café derramado havia feito sobre a mesa.

"A Bones é tão legal... eu ia gostar que você e ela tivessem um bebê juntos."

Sentindo-se engasgar novamente – dessa vez com a própria saliva, respirou fundo antes de responder, "Parker, a Bones é muito legal e tudo o mais... mas as coisas não são assim, amigão. Eu não posso sair por aí pedindo um bebê como se pede um pedaço de torta" gesticulou nervosamente com as mãos, enquanto tentava fazer o filho entender. "E, além disso, ter bebês é uma coisa complexa. Quero dizer, a gente precisa de..." Balançando uma das mãos no ar, ele simplesmente empacou "...de..."

"Eu sei, eu sei!" Parker bufou. "Você precisa de uma namorada."

Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Mas o filho estava certo, afinal.

"Viu só? E eu não tenho nenhuma namorada, o que descarta a possibilidade de te dar um irmãozinho tão cedo."

"Você podia pedir pra Bones ser a sua namorada, então" um sorriso iluminou o rosto do garoto, enquanto ele balançava as pernas debaixo da mesa.

Booth sentiu o rosto voltar a queimar novamente.

"Já falamos sobre isso com ela... e você se lembra do que ela disse, não?"

"Que não podia ser sua namorada porque vocês dois trabalham juntos e não seria apropriado."

"Exato!" apontou para o filho, meneando a cabeça, surpreso pelo pequeno ainda se lembrar das exatas palavras de sua parceira... não que ele próprio tivesse conseguido esquecê-las.

"Mas ela não disse que não queria" Parker concluiu, puxando o canudinho e tomando mais um pouco do milk-shake.

"Hã?" Booth franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela disse que não seria apropriado. Mas ela não disse que não queria ser sua namorada se você pedisse pra ela."

Oh, Bom Deus!

Aonde aquilo iria parar?

"Parker, eu... não acho que tenha sido isso o que a Bones quis dizer com aquela resposta..." começou, apenas para ser interrompido pelo filho.

"É mais simples do que parece, papai."

Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas, com medo do que viria a seguir.

"É só você pedir pra ela namorar você. E daí vocês podem me dar um irmãozinho!"

O jeito inocente como o pequeno sorria, os olhos iluminados enquanto o encarava, como se tivesse acabado de resolver o problema da forma mais simples, deixou Booth sem saber o que dizer.

Seria fácil... se ao menos ele tivesse a coragem de dizer a ela como realmente se sentia. Mas desde aquela declaração frustrada que havia tentado fazer pouco depois de voltar a trabalhar com ela, no meio de uma investigação... ele tinha medo de arriscar. Medo de colocar tudo entre eles a perder.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seu medo talvez o estivesse impedindo de ser feliz. Genuinamente feliz.

"Bom, eu acho que já está na hora de te levar pra casa, amigão" disse, consultando o relógio.

"Ah, já?" Parker lamentou, fazendo uma carinha que cortava seu coração.

"Já, parceiro" Booth tocou a mão do filho, fazendo um carinho. "Você e eu ainda temos que passar no meu apartamento pra pegar as suas coisas. A sua mãe está esperando."

"Hum" Parker torceu os lábios, numa espécie de resmungo.

"Vem, vamos lá, garotão!" disse, erguendo-se e dando a volta na mesa para puxar a cadeira do filho, apertando-o nos ombros.

Parker levantou-se, um tanto desanimado. Booth notou imediatamente. Detestava não poder corresponder a expectativa do filho, e era duro saber que era o responsável por aquela carinha de desânimo.

Mas nem sempre poderia dar tudo que Parker lhe pediria. E talvez aquela fosse uma oportunidade para que o filho aprendesse isso. Bom, ao menos era o que dizia a si mesmo enquanto saíam do restaurante, esperando convencer mais a si mesmo do que ao garotinho.

~..~

**...Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta: **MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, **BIPTHC!9 BIPTHC!38 BIPTHC!44 NFF**, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Nehnuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x24, 4x25, 5x1 e 5x4  
**Capítulo:** 2/?  
**Status: **Em andamento

**Sumário: **Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.

* * *

"E quando misturamos os dois... _voilá_!" Max Keenan exclamou quando uma pequena fumaça escapou do recipiente de vidro, enchendo o ar do laboratório.

"Legal!" Parker sorriu, feliz com o resultado do experimento.

Max também sorriu para o garoto, satisfeito.

De repente, Parker ficou sério. E fez uma pergunta que não tinha nada a ver com ciência.

"Max! Você sabe por que a doutora Bones não pode ser a namorada do papai?"

Aquela era uma pergunta difícil. E Max soube que nem todos os seus anos de conhecimento científico facilitariam uma resposta. Por isso, decidiu valer-se dos seus anos de conhecimento humano.

"Sabe, Parker... às vezes, quando os adultos não têm problemas, eles tendem a inventá-los."

"Existe algum experimento para não crescer?" o menino perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Max riu com gosto.

"Seria bom se existisse, huh?" o homem afagou os cabelos do garoto. "Mas seria melhor ainda se existisse um experimento capaz de fazer os adultos pararem de inventar problemas onde eles não existem."

"Seria uma boa um experimento que me desse um irmãozinho" Parker disse, as mãos correndo sobre o balcão onde tubos de ensaios cheios de líquidos coloridos borbulhavam.

"Um irmãozinho?" Max perguntou, repentinamente mais interessado.

"Eu não entendo por que ninguém quer me dar um. A mamãe disse que eu já sou o bastante pra ela. E o meu papai disse que não pode porque ele não tem uma namorada" o garotinho fez um muxoxo. "Será que você não pode pedir pra Bones namorar o meu pai e daí eles me dão um irmãozinho?"

Os olhos de Parker pareceram se acender diante da ideia, e o garoto fitou Max com um misto de alegria e esperança.

E Max Keenan definitivamente não era o tipo que gostava de desfazer esperanças infantis. Além do que, secretamente, achava que já estava mais do que na hora de sua filha se dar conta de algumas coisas.

"Você me disse que conversou com seu pai sobre isso e não deu certo" Max observou, meditando sua ideia, brincando com ela em sua mente um pouco, antes de passá-la ao garoto.

"Hum-hum" Parker murmurou, acenando com a cabeça.

"Então... por que não tenta diretamente com a minha filha?"

"Mas ela me disse uma vez que não podia ser a namorada do papai" Parker fez um ligeiro beicinho desanimado. "Só que eu acho isso uma besteira!" o garoto bufou, dando de ombros.

"Quer saber? Eu também acho!" Max apertou os ombros do menino carinhosamente. "E se eu bem conheço a Tempe, ela só precisa de alguém que mostre isso a ela."

"Quem?" Parker o olhou, esperançoso.

Max sorriu abertamente.

"Eu?" o menino perguntou, surpreso.

"Acho que você é o mais recomendado pra botar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha dura" o homem sorriu.

"Hmmm..." Parker parecia pensar, ainda um pouco incerto.

"Sabe, Parker... às vezes os adultos só precisam de um empurrãozinho" Max piscou.

"Acho que eu entendi" o menino disse, um dedo no queixo.

Max sorriu ante a expressão do garotinho, como se estivesse juntando peças em sua cabeça infantil. E ele sabia que muitas vezes a simplicidade de uma criança era o que bastava para se resolver uma questão.

"Acho que a Tempe complica muito as coisas. Mas você pode simplificar para ela. Não sei se sabe, mas ela é uma garota muito inteligente."

"Ela é a menina mais inteligente e mais legal que eu conheço" Parker sorriu. "E ela é incrível! É por isso que eu gosto dela. A Bones seria a namorada ideal pro papai."

"Eu também acho" Max sorriu, juntando-se ao menino. "Mas, como eu ia dizendo... ela é muito inteligente, mas às vezes isso a atrapalha. Porque ela acaba complicando demais as coisas, sabe?"

Parker franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Acontece toda vez que ela começa a falar difícil" Max sussurrou, conspiratório.

"Ah!" Parker exclamou, finalmente entendendo o que o mais velho queria dizer. "É, ela às vezes fala umas coisas que não dá pra entender muito bem."

"Isso é porque a cabecinha dela está sempre trabalhando... pensando demais. Então, talvez ela só precise de alguém que mostre as coisas simples, que ela não consegue entender sozinha."

"Acho que é como o meu pai faz comigo quando eu não entendo as regras do futebol, e ele me mostra como eu devo lançar a bola sem fazer faltas."

"Exato" Max riu.

"Então é isso!" Parker exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a fórmula que o levaria a um resultado muito esperado. "Eu tenho que explicar como funcionam as coisas pra Bones, e então ela vai poder namorar o papai e eu vou poder ter um irmãozinho!"

Max riu com gosto, afagando os cabelos do pequeno.

Os olhos do homem se ergueram a tempo de ver a figura de Seeley Booth entrando no laboratório, vestido em seu terno escuro, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Papai!" Parker exclamou assim que o viu. "Olha só o que o Max e eu fizemos."

O garoto apontava, excitado, para o experimento sobre o balcão.

"Que legal, amigão" Booth sorriu para o filho, apertando de leve o ombro do menino.

"O Max é muito bom! Agora eu sei como a Bones sabe tanta coisa" Parker disse.

"É verdade, eu ensinei a ela boa parte do que ela sabe" Max murmurou, orgulhoso.

"É, em especial a parte de ser uma pessoa modesta" Booth sorriu, mostrando os dentes.

"Ora, Booth. A modéstia é um disfarce para os que não sabem lidar com o próprio talento."

"Já vi que isso é hereditário" o agente revirou os olhos. "Bom, vamos lá, amigão. Vamos andando. Sua mãe está esperando você pra jantar."

"Ok" Parker disse, pegando a mochila sobre um canto do balcão. "Tchau, Max!"

"Até a próxima, Parker" Max acenou com um sorriso.

"Ah, e obrigado!" o menino exclamou, acenando, animado, quase ao pé das escadas.

Max apenas piscou para o pequeno garoto, e sorriu, vendo um Booth bem confuso observar a interação entre eles. Ah, se o pai de Parker soubesse em que consistia aquela pequena conspiração...!

~..~

**...Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, BIPTHC!9 BIPTHC!38 BIPTHC!44 NFF, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Nehnuma!  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x24, 4x25, 5x1 e 5x4  
**Capítulo:** 3/5  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário: **Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.

* * *

"Bones, eu vou ter que pegar o Parker na escola antes de deixar você em casa. A mãe dele ficou sem carro e me pediu pra buscá-lo. Você se importa?"

"Claro que não, Booth. Além do mais, é no caminho."

"Assim que deixar ele em casa eu levo você para a sua."

"Sem problemas" ela sorriu.

Dentro de poucos minutos, estavam estacionando o carro em frente à escola de Parker. Booth desceu para encontrar o filho, e Brennan observou, de dentro do veículo, a interação entre pai e filho com um pequeno sorriso. Os dois se abraçaram, e ambos pareciam muito felizes na companhia um do outro.

Eles ainda conversaram por algum tempo na porta da escola, e ela os observou, curiosa. Parker ergueu a mochila nas mãos, mostrando algo nela para o pai. Booth deu uma olhada e meneou a cabeça.

Temperance mexeu-se um pouco no banco do passageiro, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser. Mas logo os dois rumaram para o veículo.

"Ei, Bones!" a voz de Parker preencheu o carro assim que o garotinho entrou, avistando-a.

"Olá, Parker" cumprimentou o garoto.

"Bones, eu vou ter que comprar uma mochila nova para o Parker antes de irmos. A dele rompeu a alça e ele tem aula amanhã bem cedo."

"Tudo bem, Booth. Não estou com pressa" ela respondeu, compreensiva.

"Eu posso ficar aqui no carro esperando com a Bones?" Parker perguntou rapidamente.

"Bom... pensei que você quisesse escolher a mochila nova, amigão" Booth franziu a testa.

"Não. Pode comprar a que você quiser, eu vou gostar" o menino meneou a cabeça. "Eu estou meio cansado" o pequeno bocejou de maneira um tanto exagerada, antes de completar, "Vou esperar aqui com a Bones."

Booth estreitou os olhos, encarando o filho. Temperance notou que ele parecia estudar, desconfiado, a expressão do garoto, mas interveio com um sorriso, tentando tranquilizá-lo. "Por mim, tudo bem."

O parceiro retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, indicando sua gratidão. "Vou dar um pulo num mercado aqui perto. Vocês podem me esperar aqui então. Acham que podem se comportar na minha ausência?"

"Mas é claro que sim, Booth" Temperance arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Eu sou uma adulta responsável e Parker é um garoto bem educado" ela sorriu para o parceiro, lançando um rápido olhar ao pequeno no banco de trás, que meneou a cabeça em concordância.

"Ok. Confio em vocês" Booth sorriu. "Eu volto logo" dizendo isso, ele bateu a porta e Temperance o observou afastar-se a passos largos pelo retrovisor.

Assim que a figura do parceiro sumiu de vista, seus olhos encontraram as feições de Parker Booth no banco de trás do carro. O garotinho agora estava estranhamente quieto, e ela notou que repentinamente o rosto infantil adquiriu uma expressão um pouco desanimada.

"Você me parece triste, Parker. O que houve?"

"Eu pedi um irmãozinho ao papai" o menino soltou, sem rodeios.

"Oh!"

"Ele disse que não pode me dar um porque não tem uma namorada" Parker deu de ombros. "Eu disse a ele pra falar com você, mas ele disse que não era uma boa ideia."

"Ele disse isso?"

O menino meneou a cabeça. "Ele disse que não pode sair por aí pedindo as pessoas para terem um bebê com ele."

"Eu pedi a seu pai para ter um bebê comigo" Temperance comentou.

"Mesmo?" os olhos de Parker se abriram, adquirindo um brilho expressivo.

"Mas ele desistiu da ideia" ela falou, talvez tão desanimada quanto o garoto.

"Por quê?" Parker quis saber.

"Acho que ele acredita que para ter outro filho precisa estar num relacionamento estável com a mãe da criança, e embora eu pense que isso somente criaria um laço emocional desnecessário, seu pai não pensa assim."

O menino franziu o cenho, parecendo estar processando o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

Percebendo que talvez tivesse usado mais palavras do que o necessário para a compreensão de uma criança de oito anos, tentou reformular seu comentário.

"O que eu quis dizer foi que seu pai acha que para ter outro filho nós precisamos estar juntos de uma forma mais forte. Romanticamente envolvidos, você entende o que isso quer dizer?"

"Vocês têm que ser namorados pra terem um bebê" o menino concluiu, balançando a cabeça.

"Algo do tipo" Temperance meneou.

"Então por que você não quis namorar o papai? Assim você podia ter o bebê que pediu pra ele e eu um irmãozinho" Parker disse, como se estivesse lhe apresentando uma solução simples para uma equação complicada.

"Eu não poderia namorar o seu pai, Parker. Já lhe disse que nós trabalhamos juntos, e por isto não seria apropriado."

"E eu falei que é um motivo idiota" o menino revirou os olhos.

"Idiota? Por que seria idiota?" Temperance franziu o cenho.

"Os pais do meu amigo Ben trabalham juntos. Os dois são advogados."

"É diferente, nesse caso."

"Não é, não" Parker insistiu. "Eles também têm que se ver todos os dias e estão juntos no trabalho e em casa. E o Ben tem dois irmãos!"

"No caso do seu pai e eu..." Temperance virou-se no banco, de forma a ficar de frente para o garoto. "Nosso trabalho é perigoso, envolve riscos que o seu pai acredita que seriam maiores se eu me envolvesse com ele. Além disso, o FBI não permite que agentes, como o seu pai, namorem consultores, como eu."

Parker coçou a cabeça, franzindo a testa por um momento. Em seguida, jogou-se contra o encosto do banco.

"O Max tem razão" ele bufou.

"O quê? Meu pai?" Temperance virou-se para o menino outra vez. "Ele tem razão em quê?"

"Quando os adultos não têm problemas eles inventam um!"

Brennan não soube o que responder ao garoto.

"O que eu sei é que pra duas pessoas terem um filho elas têm que namorar..." Parker declarou, emburrado.

"Não necessariamente" Brennan interveio, mas logo uma vozinha no fundo de sua consciência, uma com o mesmo timbre de Booth, lhe alertou para o fato de que o pai não gostaria nada de saber que ela estava dizendo ao filho dele que bebês não nasciam só do amor. "Mas, em geral, é assim que acontece" complementou.

"Duas pessoas que se amam podem namorar" o garotinho prosseguiu. "E papai ama você, Bones!"

Ela franziu a testa. "Bem... ele já me disse isso uma vez. Ele me ama como um colega, como um parceiro... um amigo."

"Nah!" Parker deu uma risada. "Você é brilhante, Bones, mas às vezes não consegue entender as coisas mais simples."

"Ok, eu sei que sou um tanto inábil socialmente falando, mas..."

"Papai ama você como... como pra namorar, entende?" o menino a ignorou, lançando suas palavras como se fossem a coisa mais simples de se entender.

"Não, eu... acho que você está enganado."

"Ele disse que você é linda" Parker sorriu, um sorriso encantador, que Brennan logo teve de reconhecer que anos mais tarde se transformaria num daqueles sorrisos charmosos tipicamente Booth.

"Sim, eu sei que sou muito bonita" disse, aprovando o cumprimento.

"Ele gosta de ficar com você o tempo todo" Parker continuou, enumerando nos dedos. "E ele sempre fala de você, e sempre que fala está sorrindo."

Sorrindo... Booth sorria quando falava nela? A informação fez um rápido registro em sua mente, e ela deixou que ficasse guardada em um lugar próximo à superfície de sua consciência, para futuras lembranças.

"Você acha o meu pai feio?" Parker perguntou de repente, curioso.

"Não" Temperance apressou-se em dizer. "Seu pai é um homem muito atraente."

"E você gosta de sair com ele?"

"Sim... eu gosto da companhia dele" Temperance ouviu-se dizer.

"Ele faz você sorrir?"

Temperance teve que parar por uns segundos, quando as imagens de momentos passados com Booth pareceram vir à sua mente sem prévio aviso. E quando se deu conta, um sorriso estava em seus lábios – bom, aquilo provavelmente respondia a pergunta de Parker.

"E você ama o papai?"

"Em um sentido amplo, significando que eu gosto muito dele e me preocupo com ele, eu devo dizer que sim. Eu amo o Booth."

"Ótimo! Então vocês podem namorar!" o garoto sorriu, cruzando as mãos sobre o estômago.

"Não... não é tão simples assim" ela discordou.

"Por que não?" o menino fez beicinho.

"Porque... porque os relacionamentos românticos como namoro e casamento sempre acabam. Já os de amizade e parceria, como o que eu e seu pai temos, possuem uma probabilidade de duração muito maior."

"Eu não acho" Parker cruzou os braços, fechando a expressão.

"É verdade. Você deve ter muitos amigos cujos pais são separados" ela ponderou. "Alguns nem mesmo chegam a se casar. Vê o caso dos seus pais, por exemplo? Seu pai e sua mãe namoraram e não ficaram juntos."

"Papai me disse que ele amou a mamãe por um tempo."

"Viu só? E o que aconteceu com esse amor deles?"

"Se transformou em mim!" Parker deu um sorriso.

Brennan franziu o cenho, confusa.

"Papai me disse que o amor que ele sentia pela mamãe e ela por ele se transformou em mim... e que hoje eles se amam como amigos, já que o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro virou eu" Parker apontou para si mesmo, sorrindo. "Então se eles se amavam como namorados e esse amor se transformou em amor de amigos... com vocês dois é o contrário. O amor de amigos pode se transformar em amor de namorados! E vocês podem me dar um irmãozinho!" ele sorriu mais ainda, feliz com a própria conclusão.

Brennan tinha que reconhecer a inteligência do garoto em absorver aquelas palavras de Booth. E tinha também de reconhecer que o parceiro havia feito um ótimo trabalho encontrando uma forma de explicar para o filho por que não havia se casado com Rebecca.

"O que eu quero dizer, Parker... é que, na maioria dos casos, os casais que namoram ou se casam acabam deixando de se amar. E se separam. Ou seja, um relacionamento romântico tem fim. Já um relacionamento de amizade..."

"Papai diz que existem várias formas de amor" o garoto a interrompeu. "Que ele ama várias pessoas de jeitos diferentes. E que algumas dessas pessoas ele vai amar pra sempre."

"Mesmo?" perguntou, curiosa.

"Hum-hum" ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu, o Pops, e você."

"Eu?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"É! Ele disse que você vai sempre ser especial pra ele."

Brennan sentiu uma pequena onda de calor aquecer suas faces. "Booth também vai ser sempre especial para mim."

"Seria mais especial se vocês tivessem um bebê juntos" Parker sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Brennan teve que rir. O garoto estava mesmo fascinado com a ideia de ter um irmão.

Ela não podia reprová-lo. Ela própria havia se apegado à ideia de ter um bebê naquela ocasião em que Booth havia se oferecido para ser o pai de seu filho.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de arriscar e perder certas coisas. Coisas que ela somente havia conhecido com Booth.

"Existem coisas no relacionamento que tenho com seu pai que eu não gostaria de perder. E se nós namorássemos, essas coisas poderiam se perder."

"O quê?"

"Bom... a confiança que nós temos um no outro... o respeito..." seus olhos se perderam por um instante na rua do outro lado.

Só de imaginar perder o que tinha construído com Booth, uma sensação aguda apertava seu estômago.

"Papai me disse que quando a gente ama alguém tem que existir confiança e respeito. E que um tem proteger o outro."

"Seu pai está certo. E ele faz isso muito bem" se ouviu murmurar.

"Então por que não namoram?"

"Eu..." Temperance se viu repentinamente sem resposta.

"Você ama o papai e o papai ama você. Você acha ele bonito e ele acha você bonita. Vocês gostam de ficar juntos, e ele é bom em proteger as pessoas e você pode confiar nele. O papai nunca mentiu pra mim nem me prometeu nada que não cumpriu. Ele é ótimo!"

"Seu pai é um homem incrível, sim, Parker" sorriu, concordando com o menino.

Não havia dúvidas de que Seeley Booth era um grande homem. E ela não seria parceira dele por tanto tempo se não achasse isso.

Ela sabia que, no fundo, talvez apenas estivesse com medo. E medo era um mau conselheiro. Sabia que estava perdendo oportunidades em sua vida ao se fechar tanto... tudo por medo de sofrer, de se decepcionar.

Mas, afinal, Booth havia se mostrado fiel ao longo daqueles anos em que se conheciam. Ele havia se provado íntegro, fiel, confiável.

E a verdade era que, bem no fundo, guardado num lugar secreto que não se atrevia a revelar a ninguém mais, Temperance queria muito que Seeley Booth fosse parte de sua vida de uma forma mais definitiva, de uma forma que seria possível tê-lo para sempre... mesmo quando a parceria que tinham terminasse.

Tinha sido por isso que havia pedido a ele para ser o doador. Tinha sido por isso que havia pensado nele para ser o pai de um filho seu. Seria a forma mais segura de se unir a ele – mesmo que tivesse dito a Booth que ele não precisava se envolver, era o que mais queria... ver toda aquela preocupação e dedicação, todo aquele instinto alfa de proteção dele concentrados em sua vida... em sua pessoa. E com um filho isso seria não só possível, como aceitável.

Ela sabia que Booth jamais se manteria afastado de um filho, mesmo que ela pedisse. Para o parceiro, esse tipo de coisa era sempre tudo ou nada. E Temperance sempre havia observado como, mesmo à distância, Booth era o pai mais presente que podia ser na vida de Parker. E havia se surpreendido querendo um pouco daquela dedicação para si. Querendo ser alvo daqueles traços e características que ela admirava tanto no homem que era Seeley Booth.

Temperance precisava daquilo em sua vida... carinho, proteção, segurança. Precisava de Booth. Mesmo que fosse difícil admitir, ela sabia disso.

Quando ele havia sido diagnosticado com aquele tumor, só a possibilidade de perdê-lo a havia assombrado. Sabia que era benigno, que a probabilidade de recuperação era extremamente grande e ele estava nas mãos de médicos competentes. Mas nada daquilo servira, na época, para acalmá-la de todo. Nenhuma racionalidade fora capaz de acalmar seu coração quando ele não retornara da anestesia. E só de imaginar seu mundo sem ele... ela havia perdido o rumo.

Escrever tinha sido a forma de lidar com aqueles momentos de angústia e medo. E ela havia criado um mundo à parte... um mundo onde as coisas podiam ser diferentes, onde ela era amada e se deixava amar... sem medos, sem restrições. Um mundo para ela e Booth.

Mas a vida não era feita de sonhos. E ele havia acordado, de volta ao mundo real onde os dois eram apenas amigos e colegas de trabalho. E ao perceber que ele estava confuso, a mente afetada pela história que ela havia criado durante a inconsciência dele... por um momento havia sentido medo – medo e uma pontada de emoção.

Depois, quando ele havia retornado ao trabalho e durante uma investigação havia dito a ela, no meio da rua, que a amava... Temperance havia sentido o mesmo misto de medo e emoção. Mas logo ele havia explicado a que tipo de amor se referia, e as coisas haviam ficado claras entre eles. Mesmo assim, ela ainda se surpreendia desejando que as coisas pudessem ser um pouco mais parecidas com seu mundo secreto de fantasia...

"Bones?" a voz do pequeno Parker a arrancou de seus devaneios. "Você ta aí?"

"Claro que estou. Eu não saí do carro, ainda estou aqui."

"Parecia que você estava em outro mundo" o garotinho a olhou, estreitando os olhos.

"Isso seria cientificamente impossível!" Temperance riu.

"Bom, aqui estamos" a voz de Booth chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-a virar-se para vê-lo entrar no carro. "Como se comportaram na minha ausência?"

"Muito bem" Parker sorriu, e Temperance o viu piscando para ela através do espelho retrovisor.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, sem conseguir evitar.

~..~

**...Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, BIPTHC!9 BIPTHC!38 BIPTHC!44 NFF, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Nehnuma!  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x24, 4x25, 5x1 e 5x4  
**Capítulo:** 4/5  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário: **Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.

* * *

"Então... aqui estamos! Está entregue, Bones" Booth murmurou, puxando o freio de mão do carro.

Temperance olhou rapidamente pela janela, para a fachada de seu edifício. De repente, subir e passar mais uma noite solitária parecia tão... sem apelo.

Ela sentiu um suspiro escapar, um que nem havia se dado conta de estar segurando.

"Tudo bem, Bones?" Booth perguntou.

Brennan ergueu o olhar para ele, ansiosa.

"Você gosta de mim, Booth?"

A pergunta o pegou inesperadamente de surpresa.

"Como assim, Bones? Mas é claro... nós somos amigos, parceiros... você sabe que eu gosto de você."

"Não como amiga. Nem como parceira. Você gosta de mim, Booth?" ela repetiu a pergunta.

E Seeley Booth teve a sensação de se engasgar com a própria saliva. Apertou os dedos de uma das mãos no volante, enquanto os outros correram por entre os próprios cabelos, num gesto que tentava aplacar um pouco seu nervosismo.

Sabia que Bones costumava ser bem direta com as coisas. Mas aquilo – realmente – o pegava de surpresa.

"Eu... eu gosto de você, Bones" resolveu ser sincero, e virou-se para a parceira.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela, que ainda estavam firmes sobre ele. E ela tinha uma expressão séria, como se dependesse daquela sua resposta para tomar uma decisão. E isso fez seu coração balançar um pouco dentro do peito.

"Mas eu acho que a sua pergunta não foi por acaso" ele sorriu, tentando relaxar a ambos para aquela conversa que parecia se descortinar à frente.

"Eu gosto de você, Booth. Muito."

As palavras dela foram ditas de forma tão séria e decidida que Booth chegou a sentir um certo calor do lado de dentro do colarinho da camisa.

"E eu gosto de passar meu tempo com você" ela continuou. "Eu confio em você e eu respeito você. Na verdade, eu o admiro, Booth."

_Uau!_ De onde vinha aquilo tudo?

"Puxa, Bones... você sabe mesmo como animar um sujeito" riu, tentando levar a coisa na brincadeira.

Mas ela ainda estava séria. E olhando para ele de forma determinada, sem desviar os olhos por um minuto sequer.

"Eu também acho você muito atraente, e acredito que seria bem interessante explorarmos essa atração mútua que existe entre nós."

Opa! De repente, alguém tinha acendido uma fogueira ali dentro do carro? Ele se sentiu repentinamente transportado para o meio de um lual para o qual nem mesmo fora convidado.

"B- f- eu..." gaguejou incoerentemente, parecendo que nem havia sido alfabetizado algum dia.

"Você está nervoso, Booth?"

"Eu? Nervoso?" sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando a nuca e tentando parecer o mais calmo possível.

"Porque você me parece nervoso."

"Não, Bones. Por que eu estaria nervoso?"

Só porque você parece estar se declarando para mim?

"Bom, eu não queria aborrecer você com essa conversa. Obrigada pela carona, nos vemos amanhã" ela começou a abrir a porta do carro para sair.

Mas Booth a interrompeu. Sua mão voou sobre a dela, impedindo-a de continuar o procedimento.

"Não, Bones... eu..."

As palavras pareceram lhe fugir momentaneamente, mas respirou fundo, buscando coragem para dizer o que pretendia.

"Bones, eu... eu gosto de você há muito tempo. Mas eu só tomei consciência, consciência de verdade sobre isso, depois da minha cirurgia" suspirou, afastando a mão e o olhar dela. "Eu quis te dizer antes como eu me sinto a seu respeito, mas perdi a coragem."

Pronto. Finalmente tinha confessado.

"Aquele dia em que você me disse... que me amava?" ela perguntou, hesitante.

"É" confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a olhar para ela. "Eu tentei, mas achei que talvez você não acreditasse em mim. Por causa da cirurgia recente e o meu coma e..." suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos e rindo, um pouco nervoso. "Eu também achei que tivesse assustado você com o que eu disse, você me olhou de um jeito."

"Eu fiquei surpresa, é verdade" ela disse, "Confesso que não esperava, e me assustei um pouco. Mas depois você disse que era só uma coisa de colegas... então eu achei que tivesse entendido errado num primeiro momento e..."

"Não, Bones. Era sério" murmurou, agora completamente voltado para ela. "Eu quis dizer aquilo. Eu quis dizer que te amava. Não como amiga, apenas. Nem como colega. Mas..." tentou buscar as palavras certas, correndo a ponta da língua sobre os lábios incrivelmente secos "...mas como um homem ama uma mulher."

O silêncio que se seguiu inundou o carro. E nada podia se sobrepor ao som do coração de Booth quando a viu abrir lentamente um sorriso... um lindo sorriso.

"Então..."

"Então, eu amo você, Bones. De verdade" disse, o mais sério que pôde.

"Eu também te amo, Booth" ela ainda sorria, linda feito uma menina.

"Como amiga?" atreveu-se a perguntar, com medo de que estivesse entendendo mais do que devia.

"Mais do que isso" o sorriso travesso ainda brincava nos lábios dela.

Então, Booth cedeu a vontade que o dominou naquele instante, mais forte do que sua resistência. E ele se inclinou um pouco sobre o banco, o suficiente para testar seus limites.

Um sorriso grande brotou em seus lábios ao perceber que ela não desviou, nem fez menção alguma de se afastar.

"Se você quiser romper aquela linha..." ela começou, numa voz suave e sussurrada.

E foi o que bastou para ele. Uma de suas mãos envolveu o rosto dela, e apreciou quando ela roçou o rosto contra sua palma, em nítida apreciação de seu toque.

"Eu não só quero, Bones... como eu acho que já passou da hora."

Uma respiração. Dois segundos. Três rápidas batidas de um coração apressado.

Foi o tempo que levou para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Um minuto. Um suspiro. O palpitar acelerado de seus pulsos.

Foi o tempo que suas mentes levaram para registrar o que estava acontecendo. Realmente acontecendo.

E aquelas paredes, linhas, muros invisíveis se dissolveram completamente... os resquícios se misturando em suas respirações, se dissipando por completo no ar da noite.

Quando suas mãos se procuraram, quando seus gostos se misturaram, o beijo se tornando uma confirmação e uma afirmação de quão tolos haviam sido por tentarem atrasar aquele momento, o mundo pareceu simplesmente parar.

Seus lábios se afastaram depois de um longo tempo, que podia ser uma eternidade. Mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a afastar-se.

Booth, ainda com a mão no rosto de Brennan, encostou suas testas, esperando que suas respirações se recuperassem.

"Você quer entrar?" a voz dela, suave e sussurrada, soou clara o bastante no silêncio do carro.

"Não precisa perguntar duas vezes" ele sorriu, já abrindo a porta.

Após fechar o veículo, seus corpos se procuraram facilmente como numa espécie de acordo mútuo, andando lado a lado, as mãos entrelaçadas, na direção da entrada do prédio.

Quando uma risada inevitável escapou de Booth, os olhos de Brennan o buscaram, querendo saber qual era a graça.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, parando bem diante do portão de entrada.

"Acho que sei de alguém que vai adorar saber da novidade."

Booth não precisou dizer mais nada. O imenso sorriso dela lhe disse que ela sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando.

~..~

**...Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: Pequeno Cupido**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, BIPTHC!9 BIPTHC!38 BIPTHC!44 NFF, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Nehnuma - por incrível que pareça!  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x24, 4x25, 5x1 e 5x4  
**Capítulo:** 5/5  
**Status:** Completa

**Sumário:** Os adultos costumam complicar as coisas mais simples. É por isso que Parker faz uma pequena intervenção para resolver um probleminha que o está atrapalhando a conseguir algo que ele quer muito.

* * *

"Pronta?"

"Pronta!" ela sorriu, olhando-o enquanto ele desligava o motor do carro.

"Então... vamos lá" dizendo isso, Booth saiu do veículo.

Esperou até que sua namorada – sim, namorada! – se encontrasse com ele do outro lado.

Sorrindo, e suspeitava que fosse feito bobo, tomou a mão de Temperance na sua, caminhando em direção à entrada do edifício.

O rosto que procuravam logo despontou entre a pequena multidão de crianças que saíam animadas de mais um dia de aula.

Cachos loiros e um sorriso imenso vieram na direção dos dois.

"Papai! Bones!"

Booth riu do entusiasmo que o filho não se preocupou em esconder ao vê-los. Abaixando-se, abraçou Parker apertado, bagunçando de leve os cabelos cacheados.

"Oi, Bones!" o menino logo o soltou, dirigindo total atenção à Brennan.

"Oi, Parker!" ela sorriu, e quando o garoto a envolveu com os braços infantis pela cintura, Booth sentiu uma onda de calor em seu peito ao vê-la não só corresponder ao abraço, mas depositar um rápido beijo sobre a cabeça do menino.

"Vocês vão me levar pra casa?" o garotinho perguntou, ansioso.

"Bom, amigão... eu pensei em darmos uma volta no parque aqui perto, que tal?"

"Ok" Parker sorriu, começando a andar ao lado deles.

"Ele parece bem animado" Brennan sussurrou, de modo que apenas Booth pudesse ouvir.

"É, ele fica assim quando chega o final de semana" riu.

"Eu posso tomar um sorvete?" Parker perguntou assim que pisaram no gramado do parque em frente à escola dele. "Ainda vai demorar umas duas horas até o jantar."

Booth não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a justificativa do filho para conseguir um doce antes da refeição.

"Ok."

"É!" o garoto deu um pulo, vitorioso.

"Mas antes, amigão..." interrompendo os passos, Booth tentou escolher bem as próximas palavras. "Eu e a Bones... bem, nós temos uma coisa pra contar."

Parker parou, ficando de pé na frente dos dois.

Sério, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garoto proclamou "Vocês estão namorando."

Booth olhou para o filho, surpreso, e em seguida lançou um olhar questionador para a parceira-namorada.

"Eu não disse nada" Temperance ergueu as mãos, sinalizando inocência.

"Mas... então... como?" Booth balbuciou, tornando a olhar, confuso, para o filho.

"Eu vi vocês dois se beijando na sala da Bones" Parker informou, sorrindo, parecendo feliz por estar finalmente revelando um segredo como se informasse algo realmente relevante. "Max e eu fomos pegar uns tubos de ensaio no laboratório. Daí a gente passou na frente da sala dela e viu vocês."

"Então você já sabia... seu danado!" Booth balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Peraí! O Max me viu beijando a Bones?" de repente aquele detalhe pareceu finalmente fazer registro na mente do agente.

"Ta tudo bem, papai. Ele disse que ficou aliviado porque agora finalmente vai ter um netinho" Parker deu de ombros, virando-se e continuando a andar em frente.

"Como é?" Booth perguntou, alarmado demais com a informação para conter o volume da voz.

"Bom, nós começamos a namorar faz relativamente pouco tempo", Brennan murmurou. "Mas acho que meu pai está tão animado com a perspectiva de termos um filho quanto o Parker."

Booth a olhou, surpreso.

"Bones... nós não conversamos sobre isso, ainda" ele estava surpreso com a declaração dela.

"Bom, eu achei que não fosse preciso. É natural que, quando duas pessoas se amam, elas queiram dividir uma vida em comum, e ter filhos faz parte disso."

Ele sentiu os olhos arderem um pouco, sua garganta apertada demais para falar. Então, só pôde sorrir para ela, extremamente feliz por ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Brennan. Ela não só o queria, como desejava que tivessem uma vida juntos... e filhos. O que mais ele poderia querer?

"Andem logo! O cara do sorvete está bem ali" Parker os apressou.

Brennan riu da ansiedade do menino.

"Calma lá, amigão" Booth também riu do filho. "O sorvete não vai fugir de você."

"É, mas eu tenho pressa. Já vou ter que esperar nove meses pelo meu irmão, não quero ter que esperar uma hora pelo meu sorvete."

"Meu Deus, o que é isso?" Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ele só tem oito anos, Booth. É natural que esteja ansioso" Brennan justificou.

"Não estou falando disso" Booth estreitou os olhos, "Mas como é que ele sabe que leva nove meses..."

"Papai, eu já aprendi isso na escola!" Parker se voltou para Booth, revirando os olhos, rindo.

"Mas eu devo informar que você vai ter que esperar mais do que nove meses, Parker. Porque seu pai e eu só estamos namorando há uma semana, e leva tempo até que os espermato-"

"Bones!" um Booth de olhos arregalados exclamou, lançando um olhar de puro choque a namorada.

"O que foi, Booth?" ela perguntou, inocente, como se não soubesse o que tinha feito.

"Eu sei o que são espermatozóides, papai" Parker informou, sem nenhum constrangimento. "A Bones me explicou!"

"O quê?" dessa vez, Booth estacou.

"Ele queria saber como os bebês são feitos" Brennan parou diante do namorado, pronunciando aquela informação como se fosse a coisa mais inocente do mundo.

"Eu só sei que é melhor vocês andarem logo com isso. Eu já tive que esperar um tempão pra vocês começarem a namorar" Parker falou, alheio ao espanto do pai por ele já ter acesso a informações biológicas que Booth não pensava que ele fosse saber tão cedo.

"Booth, eu não dei nenhum detalhe que você consideraria impróprio. Eu juro" Brennan disse, tentando se desculpar com o namorado.

"Não, ok... eu confio em você, Bones. Eu só acho que... não pensava que ele já estivesse preparado pra acessar esse tipo de informação" murmurou, meio constrangido, meio perdido.

"Eu só forneci as informações científicas. Achei que era uma parte importante da educação dele. E como sei que você tem dificuldade para tocar nesse assunto..."

"Eu não sou puritano, Bones. E acho que não temos que tocar nesse assunto, aqui... agora... não é mesmo?" Booth murmurou, indicando o filho com o olhar.

"O que é puritano?" a pergunta de Parker, simples e direta, o atingiu.

"Viu só?" Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas para Brennan.

"O que eu quis dizer é que o seu pai é uma pessoa muito reservada e discreta quando se trata de certos assuntos, como de onde vêm os bebês, por exemplo."

Booth soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ela terminou a explicação. Por um segundo havia se sentido encurralado, mas retribuiu a consideração dela com um sorriso. Às vezes sua atrapalhada Bones conseguia ser brilhante de uma forma simplesmente adorável.

"Então, quem é que estava desesperado por um sorvete?" Booth perguntou, puxando a mão de Brennan e sorrindo para o filho.

"Eu!" Parker sorriu, tomando mais uma vez a dianteira, caminhando na direção do carrinho de sorvetes.

"Ótimo! Eu consigo lidar melhor com sorvetes do que com aulas de reprodução humana" Booth respirou aliviado.

"Papai, eu posso trazer meu irmãozinho aqui quando ele nascer?"

"Acho que vai levar um tempo até que isso aconteça, Parker, mas você vai poder trazer seu irmão aqui, desde que seja na companhia do seu pai ou na minha" Brennan informou.

"Desde que não demore muito, eu posso esperar" Parker declarou, sério. "Eu vou ensinar ele a jogar futebol, como o papai me ensinou.

Booth observou, orgulhoso, o entusiasmo do filho, que sorria para Brennan. Ela também sorria, parecendo tão animada com a ideia quanto Parker.

"E se for uma irmãzinha?" Booth perguntou.

Queria que o filho considerasse a ideia de uma menina também, já que ele sempre se referia a um 'irmãozinho', e a natureza sempre reservava surpresas.

"Tudo bem, se ela for igual a Bones" Parker respondeu, animado.

"Eu concordo totalmente" Booth sorriu, afagando os cabelos do filho.

Quando os olhos dele encontraram os da namorada, ela sorriu. E Seeley Booth sentiu seu dia completo, caminhando ao lado das duas pessoas que mais amava... e com a perspectiva de que aquele pequeno grupo aumentasse muito em breve.

~..~

* * *

**Meu muito obrigada a quem leu, e mais ainda a quem tomou um pouco do seu tempo para comentar!**

**Até a próxima fic =)**


End file.
